In a power distribution network with a power pack having a charge storage component (such as a battery), ripple in the power supply voltage may result from pulsed high-current draw by, for example, a radio frequency power amplifier circuit. Propagation of the ripple to other components relying on the power distribution network may cause undesirable effects. For an audio circuit, for example, the ripple may cause an audible buzz. Additionally, certain arrangements of the power pack relative to the power amplifier circuit may allow for generation of significant electromagnetic interference.